


Leave Her, Edward

by jlovesallfandoms



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, What Would've Happened, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlovesallfandoms/pseuds/jlovesallfandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Headcanon: Mary would visit the Great Iguana in between assassination contracts to see how her and Kenway’s island was faring. During her stay, it would never fail that word would travel to Nassau, where Kenway always was, until he’d visit the Great Iguana to see for himself if Mary was truly there. This routine replayed countless times until Mary’s untimely death.</p>
<p>AU: Mary stopped crossdressing after the death of her grandmother, and there was no need to keep crossdressing under the identity of James Kidd. Just go with it, guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sunlight poured through the open glass windows, as well as the faint summer breeze of the island. She could practically hear the sway of the sheer linen curtains as it danced along with the breeze, until it travelled along her bare legs and toes, with the thin blanket only covering the upper part of her body. She wasn’t even lying atop a mattress anymore. Jaysus knew how they ended up on the floor doing things even pirates like themselves ought to blush at. Her head was atop his stone hard chest, warm as day. She could hear the steady beat of his heart as he breathed steadily in and out, peacefully asleep. She thought she might as well join him in that pleasure, laying her head above her makeshift pillow once again, falling back into slumber.

He was awoken by a noise he heard from outside the mansion. He yawned and looked to the pressure on his chest, only to find nobody else but Mary Read, the queen among pirates, sprawled across his chest. He almost laughed, but he didn’t want to disturb her sleep. Jaysus knew what she would do to him if he were to wake her up when she wasn’t ready. He tried that once before, the first time she visited, and wasn’t keen on trying it again.

The bed to their left was on the verge of breaking, with splinters on the headboards and giant dents in the mattress. A slave to all of Mary’s visits, the bed has gone through trials after trials of abuse, hence their placement on the floor this time around. When word reached Nassau of her visit to the island, it only took him to the sunset to rally up his crew and gather the supplies needed for the short trip to the island they owned. With wind on their side and Ade barking orders to the crew with an all knowing smile on his face, they arrived at the Great Iguana soon enough the next sunrise. She thought it would be amusing to hide in the forest as soon as she saw the Jackdaw slide into the docks, having the captain try his best to find her. What a chase it was, and it would have lasted until Davy Jones caught onto both, until Mary felt kindness in her heart to finally reveal her location to him. He demanded it was unfair and she ought to make it up to him personally with that shite eating grin plastered on his Welsh face, but it took two long hours of their games until she finally lead him inside his own mansion, with cheers from his crew echoing from the lake nearby.

Smiling kindly at the memory of the night before, the noise outside still didn’t stop, much to Edward’s distaste.

“Shut your fucking gob Kenway, or I will do it for you.” Mary grumbled and turned her head, still half asleep and half awake. Ignoring her threat, Edward strained his ears, trying to hear what they were trying to say, or at least who it was so he knew who exactly to yell at later for disrupting his peace.

“ _I thought I heard the Old Man say; ‘leave her Edward, leave her’! Tomorrow ye will get your pay, and it’s time for us to leave her!_ ” The all familiar voices from his singing crew flooded through his ears, much to his amusement. He knew they were probably outside the door of his mansion right now in the gardens, laughing amongst themselves and making bets on how long it would take before they would set sail again.

“Mary,” Edward whispered in her ear trying to wake her, but she didn’t move an inch. “Mary.” He tried again this time, kicking her leg off his own.

“What did I tell you about-” Before Mary could finish her aggressive words as a morning greeting, Edward only kissed her and pointed out the open windows of the master bedroom.

“They’re singing for us.” He mused to himself. Before Mary could call Edward stupid, he only insisted again for her to listen.

“ _Oh, the wind was foul and the sea ran high. Leave her, Edward, leave her! She shipped it green and none went by. And it’s time for us to leave her_.” The lyrics of his crew’s version of the old shanty was almost ruined by the laughs of their drunken souls. She could feel her face contort into rage as it seeped into her brain.

She almost stood up as quick as a lightning bolt, pulling the blanket along with her. Edward rolled over on his side, having the blanket rolled out from under him, with his face planted in the wooden floor.

“Jaysus Mary, what the hell was that for?” He cursed under his breath as he rolled back into a comfortable position, cracking his neck and watching her wrap herself with the thin linen.

“ _Leave her, Edward, leave her! Oh, leave her, Edward, leave her! For the voyage is long and the winds don’t blow and it’s time for us to leave her_.” His crew’s song didn’t even pause as she stomped on the wooden floor, and her hands clamped on the doorknob and threw it backwards, causing the door to practically fall off it’s hinges. Edward did have pity in his heart for his crew, with the door now opened, surprisingly revealing some of her own crew. They were in for a merry chat with the lovely reincarnation devil herself. “ _Oh the wind was foul and the sea ran high. Leave her Edward-”_

“Shut your goddamn gobs!” She screamed at all of them, causing all their mouths to drop to their feet, drop whatever bottle of rum was in their hands, and a few coins to clatter on the dirt. Edward was almost choking on his own laughter, watching from behind Mary’s body, conveniently wrapped around with their blankets, as their crews were silenced by the pirate queen. “Well what are you all looking at?”

“N-n-nothing…” One pirate was brave enough to speak, be it stuttering, but still speak against the devil herself.

“Nothing,  _what_?” she demanded.

“Nothing, captain.” The man was surely ten times her size, a sure brute with muscles imprinted across his body, but even he cowered in the presence of Mary Read.

“That’s right.” She jutted her chin forward as a show of power over the two crews. “Now if you sail with the Jackdaw, go ready the sails and supplies, you leave at sundown.”

With a few breaths let out of relief, a group of men scurried past her and to the docks, carrying out the pirate queen’s orders.

“And if you sail on my own ship,” The men left cowered under her shadow as she almost grew two sizes. “Ready the sails, we are to leave to Nassau.”

As the rest of the men left behind practically ran towards the island’s docks, she rolled her eyes and walked back towards Edward, who was now slow clapping in applause of the rowdy performance. “Leaving so soon, _captain_?”

“Oh wipe that shite from your face, Edward, it’s bound to grow an infection.” She said as she explored the room for her coats which were thrown in haste only the night before. “I’m leaving for Nassau, there’s a job I must complete, and a contact I must see.”

“Just stay one more night, for me, Captain Kidd?” He was now behind her, his body restraining her from moving as he whispered in her ear and wrapped his hands around her waist, her blanket  slowly but surely slipping off.

She ducked from under his grip and hurriedly dropped the blanket from her and wrapped the coat around her body. Now with her own snarky grin, she winked before leaving his mansion. He was still naked as the day he was born, standing where she stood only moments before. “Sheath that sword of yours, Kenway.”


	2. Captain Overboard

“Weigh anchor and let fall the courses, lads! We’re sailing for Yucatan!” Mary’s shout rang throughout the crew of the Jackdaw’s ears, and they obeyed immediately, leaving to Edward stare at her in awe. After receiving a sharp glare from her, he quickly readjusted his eyes on the sea and gripped the polished wheel of the Jackdaw.

“You  _do_  know that it’s the quartermaster’s job to bark orders, perhaps even the captain, not the captain’s ‘ _guest’_?” Edward’s voice was almost amused.

“You’re the one that insisted on following me to Nassau, which almost cocked up my entire mission.” She rolled her eyes and walked to the other side of the wheel to grab his spyglass. After taking a quick peek at the other ships around them to find any real threat, she placed the spyglass back and sighed. “So now, you’re taking me to where I need to go to call it even. Adewale don’t mind anyways. He’s fine just relaxing for this trip.”

A strong wind blew past the sails, bringing the Jackdaw to full speed. It was a beautiful day for sailing; the sea was as smooth as glass and the sun was bright, yet gentle enough not to burn off the crew’s skin. The crew was still quite intimidated by bringing Mary, the Pirate Queen, aboard the ship considering the incident the week before where she almost chopped their necks off in the Great Iguana, but they still sailed nonetheless. Every few seconds a crew member would pause from their work to take a peek at Mary, either to bask in her beauty or her fury, but whenever she’d catch a disrespectful glance, she’d send them the coldest glare they’d ever known. She was a woman in a man’s world, and she knew what she was getting herself into when she dropped the guise of James Kidd. So, she had to start from somewhere and slowly gain her respect, now flaunting her title as the Pirate Queen. The title was quite flashy and she wouldn’t have liked it, but legends started being told of the deadly queen sailing the seas, “beautiful as a siren, yet deadly as a snake”.

By the time the sun had set, she walked on the deck to check on how Adewale was doing. When he learned she was joining them on the voyage, he only laughed and insisted upon joining the crew for this one ship, letting her temporarily sail as Edward’s quartermaster. He was sitting on a barrel by the bow of the ship, laughing with a few crewmembers, each a bottle of rum in each hand.

“Ah, if it isn’t Mary Read, the Pirate Queen.” Ade greeted her as an old friend. Whenever she and Edward would stay in Great Iguana, he’d inquire her of the assassins. They bonded at times, and he showed interest in their brotherhood. If this was under Edward’s knowledge, Mary wasn’t sure. “It’s good to see you, braddah.”

“And you as well.” Mary nodded, and he tossed her the bottle of rum in his hand.

“Well the legends are certainly true.” One crewmember was certainly bold enough to speak up. He must’ve been new.  He wore the same clothes as every other crewmember, but he was slightly taller and less scrawny. “You  _are_ beautiful, but are you really as deadly as a snake?”

Mary laughed, “Would you like to test the legend?”

“A quick duel would be fun if you’re up to it.” His words sounded friendly enough, but his voice was as if he was taunting her.

“Aye, a bit of sport never hurt anyone.” She muttered as she tossed Ade back his bottle and unsheathed her two swords and readied her stance. It has almost been a year since she pardoned her identity as James Kidd, yet she still hadn’t gotten used to the constricted feeling of wearing a corset, not being able to breathe correctly. Still it wasn’t any worse than binding, but she still hasn’t gotten the movements correctly. She still wore trousers of course, they were far more practical than skirts or dresses, and she wore a long coat, but her blouse was slightly untied revealing the black tattoo above her breasts.

A few other crewmembers laughed and backed away, readying themselves to watch the Pirate Queen fight. Some were even placing bets. Edward managed to watch from behind the wheel of the Jackdaw, a grin on his lips. The fight was hardly fair, and Mary had the poor man pinned down within a minute, but he didn’t give up until five rounds until he finally yielded. The crewmembers watching cheered and laughed as Mary helped him back up to his feet and tossed him a bottle of rum. After a little longer laughing with the crew, she rejoined Edward by the wheel.

“I see you were having quite some fun back there.” Edward laughed as Mary sat on the railing next to the captain’s wheel, her back to the sea and her hair braiding with the wind and the salt in the air.

“You have a nice crew.” She laughed as well as they both looked over his crew, now playing some games that they were too drunk to comprehend. Some were even dancing together, laughing all the while as others played with whatever instruments they hauled onboard.

“Aye, they’re a rowdy group, but we’re all madmen on this country called the Jackdaw.” Mary hummed something of agreement to Edward’s words. He then called to the deck, “Ade, come take the wheel for a little.”

“Aye, Captain.” Ade made his way up to the captain’s wheel and took Edward’s place.

Edward walked towards Mary, who was still sitting on the edge of the Jackdaw railing. She raised an eyebrow as if challenging him to do something. “What would you do if I were to push you overboard?”

He placed a hand on her leg as if ready to push her on any given second. “You wouldn’t live to tell the tale, Kenway.”

“Is that a threat?” As a response she only flashed him a shite eating grin she’s learned after him. He laughed, “Jaysus Mary, ever since you’ve became this ‘Pirate Queen’ you’ve been acting mighty confident.”

“Are you saying I can’t do it?”

“I’m saying,” Edward took his sweet time to place his left hand on her other leg and flashed his own original shite eating grin, “you  _won’t_.”

With that, Mary ducked under Edward and used his own weight against himself, pushing him off the rails.

“Captain overboard!” She could hear a man shout.

She was ready to wipe her hands right before she felt a tug on the bottom of her coat, pulling her under with him. With the air whipped out of her, she almost choked as she hit the oceans of the Caribbean. The water was freezing, and her clothes were weighing her down. Right before she bobbed to the top of the water, she could see Edward with his costume sopping wet and his hair glued to his face, sputtering water out of his mouth.

“Jaysus, Mary. Didn’t think you’d actually do it.” Edward wasn’t giving much effort to stay afloat. The current wasn’t strong at all and the waters were calm, so it wasn’t hard. He didn’t seem mad, but instead completely amused.

“Clue up, clue up!” She could hear Ade’s shouts from the sea. The Jackdaw wasn’t far, and it was already turning around ready to pick up the captain and the Pirate Queen.

“Well I didn’t think you’d pull me down with you.” She was ready to splash him in the face until he pulled her under again. She barely had time to draw breath, but they were both underwater now, with him tugging on her coat. He pulled her towards him, and without a second to lose, their lips were upon each other. The water roared around her and her hair was flowing with the soft current. She wasn’t sure whether she wanted to be mad for bringing her down with him, or stay under forever. She decided on the latter and pulled him closer to her, deepening the kiss further. Their legs were kicking trying to stay underwater, until he pulled her up with him for air. They were both gasping for breath and laughing at the same time that they barely noticed voices singing.

“Leave her, Edward, leave her! Oh, leave her Edward leave her. For the voyage is long and the winds don’t blow and it’s time for us to leave her.” The crew was singing their own shanty to them again. Before she could curse them or yell for them to stop, Edward only laughed and pulled her under again.

She wished she could’ve stayed like that forever.

* * *

 

Inspired by [this](http://sassmasterkenway.tumblr.com/post/71181251665) headcanon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god I know it's really short and terrible and OOC, but I really wanted to continue this fic. This couple will be the death of my I swear.


End file.
